1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved canopy assembly for pleasure boats. As the generally rectangular canopy may stretch or become taut due to wear, or is not a perfect fit for its framework, the present invention is directed to a unit at each of the four corners of the framework for ease of adjustability of the length of the framework to provide a tight fit of the canopy.
The canopy is usually of a rectangular shape which may be mounted on a rectangular framework to cover either a pleasure boat at rest in the water normally of a bay, lake or river, or to cover the boat supported by a boat lift or hoist. Due to the canopy being too short or too long, or varied in length due to normal usage in sun and rain, the canopy may not always be or stay at the dimension according to the best fit of the canopy over the framework.
The upper framework usually comprises a pair of elongated, straight side tubes mounted parallel to each other and joined at their outer ends by a pair of slightly curved end tubes of a shorter length than the side tubes and with a quartet of right angularly curved corner tubes interconnecting the four side and end tubes to form a rectangle. One end of each corner tube includes a bracket with a pair of spaced, circular spacer members which bracket is frictionally inserted into an adjacent outer end of a side tube such that the end tubexe2x80x94corner tube unit at each end of the framework retains the framework in a fixed condition.
The framework is then in a condition for attachment thereto of the canopy. At each end and on the sides of the canopy, extra length of the material may be provided, and with grommets attached across the canopy end and side edges whereby springs or bungee cords may be hooked to the grommets and wrapped about or otherwise connected to bow members attached across each framework end for thereby attaching and holding the canopy onto and over the upper framework.
The problem arises when it becomes necessary to adjust the length of the framework to accommodate the length of the canopy such that a proper fit of the framework with the cover is provided. One method of adjustment is to attempt to manhandle each corner tube more inwardly or outwardly of its respective side tube end; however, such manhandling is difficult to provide for slight adjustment of only an inch or so. As the width of this type of boat canopy assembly may be 13xe2x80x3, for example, and as the side tubes may be of a 4xe2x80x3O.D., one can readily appreciate the size and nature of the equipment with which we are working.
One may envisage the bracket being of a structure to be secured within the side tube by an Allen screw or other type of bolt inserted through the side tube in such a manner to hold the bracket and thus the end framework in place until loosened; but again manual adjustment is still required. In some instances, to make certain the brackets do not come out of the side tubes, the latter are dented by hammers or the like, thereby rendering adjustment impossible.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus for adjusting a pleasure boat canopy assembly to provide for a canvas cover which has either shrunk or too long to fit properly on its framework.
The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus for adjusting the length of a pleasure boat or like canopy framework to properly fit its canopy.
The apparatus is provided at each corner of a rectangular framework, the framework comprising basically a pair of side frame tubes and a pair of end frame tubes, with a quartet of corner tubes, right angularly formed, each corner tube interconnecting, respectively, an adjacent end of a side frame tube with an adjacent end of an end frame tube. To provide a frictional connection of each corner tube with a side frame tube, one end of each corner tube has a bracket member which is thrust into the outer end of the adjacent side frame tube.
The invention comprises a sleeve which embraces each outer end of each side frame tube, which sleeve is fastened securely to the side frame tube by one or more hose clamps, and which sleeve has a flange extended at right angles to the end of each side frame tube and held securely thereagainst. An adjusting bolt is passed through each flange and into contact with the adjacent bracket within the side frame tube, the bolt extended axially of the side frame tube.
An adjusting nut is threaded onto the bolt from outside the flange for easy access, whereby should the nut be rotated in one direction against the flange, a jack screw effect is produced upon the bracket such that the bracket is inched longitudinally and axially outwardly of the end of the side frame tube. By like adjustment of the adjusting bolt and nut arrangement on the opposite end corner of the framework, the end frame tube and corner tubes at one end of the framework may be moved outwardly as a unit thus lengthening that particular end of the framework.
Should a corner adjusting nut be rotated in an opposite direction, the respective bracket may be pushed further into the side frame tube until the adjusting nut engages the stationary bracket flange, whereby the overall length of the framework may be shortened, it being kept in mind that a substantially even adjustment of opposed end pairs of corner bracket units may be required.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus which is easily accessible by a hand tool for adjusting the length of a canopy covered framework to maintain a proper fit of the framework with the canopy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for adjusting the axial position of one tube slidably connected to another tube.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus inserted between and extended into one tube for axially moving the one tube relative to a second tube also inserted into the one tube.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus controlling axial movement between a pair of slidably connected tubes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus whereby a pair of slidably connected tubes can be axially moved relative to each other by rotation of a single adjusting bolt.
An additional advantage of the present invention is a provision of a pleasure boat canopy framework having slidably adjustable corner units for adjusting the length of the framework at one or both ends thereof by the use of a simple wrench or like tool.